A Night Out
by Seneca07
Summary: Kol and Kai are resurrected. It happens that both of them end up in the same place at the same time. A twisted friendship develops between them, which can only mean one thing: Double Trouble! ONE SHOT


A Night Out

Kol Mikaelson was bored, and needed entertainment. He sat in his room by the window and watched the sun slowly set in the sky. The day had been so dull and lifeless that it made his endless life seem so monotone. He moved back into Mystic Falls after he was resurrected, wanting to get his revenge on the Gilberts. However, from all he had gathered Jeremy was in the other part of the country, whereas Elena was asleep for as long as the Bennett witch was alive. He could just kill her so that Elena would wake up and get to kill her too, but he much preferred torturing the witch for the rest of her days then do the same with Elena when she'd awakened. But today he did not feel like doing any of that. Today he wanted to do something different. As he stared outside for a couple of minutes, he suddenly felt hunger urge him. That's it. He had to go out and feed. But it wasn't fun to go alone, he wanted a companion. Then he remembered that someone, the culprit of the whole Bonnie-Elena situation actually, lived in the same town as him and surely he would enjoy a good feeding too. Kol grew his mischievous smirk and pulled out his phone and started typing a text message to Kai Parker. _To Malachai: Hungry, going on a hunt. Want to join? If the answer is yes then meet me at the Grill in 30 minutes_. Once he hit the 'send' button, Kol started heading outside the house, impatient about the amount of blood he was going to spill tonight.

When Kol reached the Mystic Grill he could already see his companion sitting at a table. He knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity for anything in the world right now. He slowly walked up to the table and sat opposite him.

"I knew you'd show show up." Kol said shortly and watched Kai grin.

"I haven't killed anyone in the last twelve hours. That's a personal record which I'm very embarrassed about." Kai mentioned as he leaned back on his chair.

The two sat there for a while, staring at each other and noticed a blond, pretty waitress come up to them with a big smile on her face. "Anything you'd like to drink?" She asked them as she brought out a small notepad and pen.

Kai sat up and stared her right in the eyes, his pupils dilating. "Yes," he uttered, "how about your blood?"

Not impressed by his action, Kol tutted and kicked him in the limb, causing Kai's attention to draw to him. "You're making it too easy for yourself." Kol stated. "If you want to enjoy this properly then you should try to challenge yourself." He then looked at the pretty waitress. "What he means is that he's fine with nothing. You can go now, love."

"You're sending my food away!" Kai huffed with incredulity, watching his prey walk away from him.

"Relax darling!" Kol exclaimed with a giggle in his voice. "I'm pretty sure you can find tasty blondes anywhere in this town. Just try and think of a different place where we can enjoy a nice feast. Maybe one that consists of more people."

Kai took a few moments to think before his face lit up and opened his mouth. "I know a place at the edge of town where we can go for a delicious meal. And it may involve a lot of blondes." He suggested as he witnessed Kol's expression starting to show approval.

"Bravo Malachai. You're beginning to sound a lot more like me." Kol countered as an eyebrow arched on his forehead.

"Don't call me that." Kai gritted his teeth. "Mister 'Bat'man. I'm surprised you didn't bring your wooden toy today."

Kol's facial expression faded into an irritated one. "Malachai."

" 'Bat'man."

"Malachai-"

" 'Bat'man-"

"Malachai-"

" 'Bat'man-"

" 'Bat'man."

"Malachai-"

"Ha!" Kol snapped with victory while Kai realised what he had said.

"So are we going on a killing spree or what?" Kai asked as he tried to skip the childish behaviour and drop the subject.

"Let's go." Kol agreed and stood up from his chair. Kai rushed out of the door with a bunch of keys in his hand.

"I'm driving!" He called and Kol just rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue.

Their journey was not a silent one, as they had a conflict about which radio channel to listen to while they made their way to the town's outskirts. As they drove down the Wickery Bridge and through the misty road they came across a massive white tent, decorated with white roses and glowing lights. Kai parked his car around the corner and both hopped out eagerly. Kol analysed the tent carefully and listened for any sounds coming from inside the tent. All he could hear were talking, laughter and music. He placed his hands on his hips and turned to Kai.

"A wedding?" He asked, "You brought us to a wedding?" He sounded a little doubtful.

"There's a lot of people. We can create quite a scene, don't you think?"

Kol smiled mischievously as he looked at his partner. "So _Malachai_ , are you ready to sin?"

Kai's lips curved into a grin filled with menace. "I was born ready." He countered, ignoring the fact that Kol called him by his full name again.

With help from Kai's magic, they made themselves invisible so they could easily walk inside the tent. It was like both of them to crash a party, but ruining someone's big day made it more enjoyable.

"As always," Kol began then paused to search his eyes for the bridesmaids who were standing in a line at the other entrance greeting other guests. "Ladies first."

Kol strode right before a blonde bridesmaid who wore a mini pink dress. He gave her a seductive smirk and her chin dropped in amazement because of seeing his handsome face since Kai _phasmatosed_ the invisibility spell off him. Kol went in front of her and instantly grasped her hand. "Lovely to see such a beautiful face after such a boring day." He uttered and planted a kiss on the back of her palm. The bridesmaid's eyes flickered as she allowed him to flatter her and she slowly came closer to him. "Okay," he held her tightly, "time for _Phasmatos Oculacs_ , Kai!"

Suddenly, Kai's figure appeared right behind the blonde and he swiftly plunged his fangs into her neck, causing her to scream hysterically as Kol watched in amusement. The music was so loud that no one even heard her cries for help. When Kai sucked the last drop of blood out her he let her fall to the ground for everyone to see.

"Let's start the party." Kai said as he licked his lips and flashed to the other part of the tent, meanwhile Kol went for the Maid Of Honour.

Without any second thoughts, he ripped into her throat before her even seeing him first. She yelled out in pain as the guests standing around her froze with fear. Kol drained the life out of her in a few seconds and then continued with the rest of the people around him. He let their helpless cries linger at his ears and the vivid blood gush out of their veins and smoothly run down his throat, quenching his hunger. His existence finally had purpose again. The music suddenly stopped, and Kol rose his head up from his prey to see what happened. He saw his companion snapping the neck of the DJ and smashing the music system at the same time.

They both worked their way through the agitated crowd as Kai put a magical seal on the exits, not granting them any escape whatsoever. They worked their way through the horrified people, killing them one by one effortlessly, choosing how they'd each die on the spot, making them cry out for help although they were not being heard. A loud mortified gasp came from the guests that were still breathing, and Kol noticed that Kai had just pulled the groom's heart out of his chest. He felt pride for the younger vampire, feeling as though he had actually found a friend for a change. They murdered all the other guests quickly and the bride was the last one standing. Her white wedding gown was stained by splashes of blood, and her make-up had stretched all over her face due to her sobs and tears. Kol flashed by her side in an instant, and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly as he grew an evil smile. The bride was shaking, crying and muttering a request for mercy but the two ignored her totally. Kai joined him by her side and they exchanged a long, mischievous look before they grew their sharp fangs and pierced them into either sides of her neck. She screamed desperately as she begged for their pity, trying to fight back under the strength of Kol's sudden grip. They drank her life essence all at once, rejoicing every single ounce. Her screams slowly quietened and they felt her body relaxing as they listened to her heartbeat as it faded. . . And faded. . . And stopped. Kai and Kol withdrew their teeth and let go of the dead body of their victim as they observed their work, making sure that all of the bodies were absolutely dead.

"That was so worth it." Kol broke the silence, "Well done, _Malachai._ "

Kai gave him a smile and started walking towards the exit. "Well we better get out of here before anyone else shows up." They both darted through the tent, tripping over cadavers and broken chairs. Kai made his way outside quickly and when Kol was about to step out, an invisible force hit him and caused him to step back. He tried again but there was still the same outcome. Then he realised that the seal was still up. "Malachai," he called after Kai, "you forgot to drop the seal down." He watched as Kai carried on walking to his car. "Did you hear me? The spell is not undone!"

"I know." Kai suddenly turned around and gave him a sarcastic grin. "I told you not to call me Malachai. Now you can sit and wait in there until sunrise." Kai let him know then carried on walking to his car.

"You bloody imbecile!" Kol shouted after him angrily as he clenched his fists and Kai kept on walking.


End file.
